Mori Saki
|imagesize = 200 |caption = promoting "4th Album (Kari)" |jpname = |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 165.3cm |shoesize = 24.5cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer |active = 2004-present |label = zetima, UP-FRONT PROMOTION, T-Palette Records, Pony Canyon |mcolor = |group = Up Up Girls |generation = 1st Generation |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai, Up Up Girls (Kari), Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers, Reborn Eleven, Team Makenki (Kari) |blog = |twitter = |debutsingle = Going my ↑}} Mori Saki '(森咲樹) is a former member of Hello Pro Egg. She is now a part of the Up-Front Agency group Up Up Girls (Kari). History ]] ]] 2004 In 2004, Mori successfully auditioned for Hello Pro Egg alongside 29 other girls. 2006 In January, after Arihara Kanna graduated from Hello Pro Egg and Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai to join ℃-ute, Mori was added to Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai. In September, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai released "Minna no Ki", making it the only single within Hello! Project to feature Mori as a Hello Pro Egg member. 2007 From November 3 to 11, Mori participated in the stage play ''Reverse! ~ Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka? starring Berryz Koubou. 2008 From March 12 to 20, Mori starred in the stage play Nakano Blondies as the character Kit. 2009 From July 22 to 27, Mori starred in the stage play Nekome Club 2 as the character Tsuwabuki Karin.Official Gekijyo Page 2010 From March 19 to 24, Mori participated in Kin'iro no Corda the Musical as one of two actresses who'll play Hino Kahoko. From June 11 to 27, Mori participated in Fashionable, Morning Musume's annual musical, as a minor character. In late 2010, Mori auditioned for Morning Musume 9th Generation Audition, but failed. 2011 In January, it was announced that Mori had completed her Hello Pro Egg training. On March 3, it was announced that Mori was going to be part of a new project, UFZS, along with Furukawa Konatsu, Sato Ayano, Sekine Azusa, and Arai Manami. In June, at Up Front Girl's weekly Ustreamshow, Mori chose green as her member color. In October, it was announced that Mori along with fellow Up Up Girls' member Sengoku Minami would form part of the unit Reborn Eleven and participate in the stage play Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~. Mori starred in the movie Cheerfu11y as the character Yoko. The movie was released on October 10. Mori also starred in the movie Ousama Game as the character Ishii Satomi. The movie was released on December 17. 2013 Mori had a small role in a two-part horror movie titled ADA. It was directed by Shiraishi Koji and was released on July 13. 2015 On November 10 and 11, Mori appeared in the stage play Gakuya ~Makenki~ alongside Takahashi Ai and other former Hello! Project members.Official Gekijyo Page 2018 On January 12, Mori and former ℃-ute member Nakajima Saki were appointed the "GOTO Satoumi" ambassadors of Shinkamigoto, which occupies the northeastern Goto Islands in Nagasaki Prefecture. They were chosen to promote tourism to the area, as well as carry out environmental activities."中島早貴＆森咲樹、地獄炊きうどんすすって長崎・新上五島町をPR" (in Japanese). natalie. 2017-01-12. Profile Stats= *'''Name: Mori Saki (森咲樹) *'Nickname:' Morisaki (モリサキ), Sakkii (さっきぃー), Morimori *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 165.3cm (5'5") *'Shoe Size:' 24.5cm *'Western Zodiac:' Libra *'Up Up Girls (Kari) Color:' Green *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2004–2011) **Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (2006–2011) **Reborn Eleven (2011) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Groups:' **Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers (2011) **Up Up Girls (2011-Present) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2012-Present) *'Other Groups **T-Palette mini All Stars (2013) **Team Makenki (Kari) (2014-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Collecting ribbons, sleeping, shopping, seeing various talento's blogs, watching people *'Specialty:' Typing fast *'Least favorite food:' Mushrooms, cream, crayfish, carrot *'Favorite color:' Pink *'Favorite flower:' Osmanthus *'Likes:' Ribbons, her mom's cooking, shopping *'Dislikes:' Bugs *'Looks up to:''' Tsugunaga Momoko Discography Featured In Albums= ;Up Up Girls (Kari) *First Album (Kari) (Indie Album) *Natsu Festival Sansen Kinen! 8/3「ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Natsu Festival Sansen Kinen! 8/10「IDOL NATION 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Natsu Festival Sansen Kinen! 9/22「Inazuma Rock Festival 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Second Album (Kari) Special Remix Pack (Digital Album) *Second Album (Kari) (Indie Album) *Third Album (Kari) (Indie Album) *4th Album (Kari) (Indie Album) ;Hello! Project *Petit Best 7 (Compilation Album) *Hello! Project Special Unit Mega Best (Compilation Album) |-|Singles= ;Up Up Girls (Kari) *Going my ↑ *Barebare I LOVE YOU *Uppercut! / Yuudachi! Through the Rainbow *Mechakyun♡Summer ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ *Namen na! Ashi Girls / Marble Hero *End Of The Season *Kakko Tsukete Ii Desho! (Event Single) *UPPER ROCK / Ichiban Girls! *Chopper☆Chopper / Survival Girls *Respect Tokyo / Sutorera! ~Straight Up!~ *SAKURA DRIVE / Dateline *Next Stage / Ano Saka no Ue Made, *Ginga Joujou Monogatari / Burn the fire!! / Natural Born Idol *Summer Beam! / Up Up Typhoon *SAMURAI GIRLS / Widol Seven *Starry Night / Seishun Buildup *Nijiiro Mosaic / ENJOY!! ENJO(Y)!! *Santa Claus (Event Single) *Up Ome!! ~Apuga no Oshougatsu da yo Zenin Shuugou!~ (Digital Single) *(Kari) wa Kaesuze ☆ be your soul / Party! Party! / Jumper! *Zenryoku! Pump Up!! / Kono Melody wo Kimi to *Beautiful Dreamer / Zenryoku! Pump Up!! -ULTRA Mix- / Itadaki wo Mezase! *Party People Alien / Seven☆Peace *!!!!!!!! / Kimi to Iu Kasetsu *UPPER DISCO / FOREVER YOUNG *Jojo do Konjo / Be a Girl ;Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai *Minna no Ki ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu ;Reborn Eleven *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ ;T-Palette mini All Stars *Bad Blood / Hereafter ;Team Makenki *Mugen, Fly High!! Works Movies *2011.10.22 Cheerfu11y (チアフリー) *2011.12.17 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (as Ishii Satomi) *2013.07.13 Ada ~ADA~ (讐 ～ADA～) TV Programs *2011.03.02–30 R no Housoku (Ｒの法則) *2011.04.02– Up-Front Girls Theater *2007.11.03-11 Reverse! ~ Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka? (リバース！～私の体どこですか？～) *2008.03.12-20 Nakano Blondies (中野ブロンディーズ) *2008.09.13-15 Tsunku THEATER dai 6 dan "Aa joshi gassho bu ~Eiko no kake ra 2008~" (つんく♂THEATER第6弾 「あぁ 女子合唱部 〜栄光のかけら2008〜」) *2009.07.22-27 Nekome Club 2 (猫目倶楽部2) *2010.03.19-24 La Corda d'oro Stella Musical (金色のコルダ ステラ・ミュージカル) (as Hino Kahako) *2010.06.14/17/25 Fashionable *2011.03.08-17 Aru Jii-san ni Sengou wo (あるジーサンに線香を) *2011.10.08-17 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as Akechi Mitsuhide) *2015 Gakuya ~Makenki~ (楽屋〜負けん気〜) Select Concerts *2006.06.14 Tokito Ami Hatsu Live '06 Haru ~The Nakano Sampler~ (時東ぁみ初ライブ '06春 ～ザ・中野サンプラ～) *2007.02.10 Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~ (カントリー娘。LIVE2006～Shibuya des Date～) *2007.09.22 Hello Pro Egg Delivery Station! 01 (ハロプロエッグデリバリーステーション！01) (with Kikkawa Yuu, Ogawa Saki, Kitahara Sayaka, Aoki Erina) Trivia *Eats raw eggs and rice for breakfast. *Has a younger brother. *When she was in Hello Pro Egg, she was the tallest. She is currently the tallest member of Up-Up Girls. *She formerly hold the title of the tallest member of Hello Pro Egg ever at 165cm, until Mashiro Kana joined in 2013 at 168cm in height. *Her favorite place is her bedroom. *In November 2011, she was accepted into a university. She's currently a third year college student. *Took part in the second idol wrestling event produced by Tsunku, "Dai 2 Kai "Shinken Onna no Jin The☆ Killer Contents!", on December 29, 2011. * She is currently learning French. Gallery 12.jpg|Mori Saki, June 2010 Morisaki.jpg|Mori Saki, April 2009 Mori_saki.jpg| External Links *Official Up Up Girls Kakko Kari Profile *Official Twitter es:Mori Saki Category:Blood Type O Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:Up Up Girls Category:2004 Additions Category:1993 Births Category:2011 Departures Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:October Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Green Member Color Category:Reborn Eleven Category:Libra Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members who formerly attended university